Uzume Arashi
Major Character |textColour=black|Uzume.}} A woman skilled in the physical arts, Uzume Arashi (Whirling Storm, 嵐うずめ, Arashi Uzume) is a Hitorigami, an illustrious trio of amazingly capable shinobi. Known within the group as Takamimusuhi (高御産巣日神, The God of Conquest and Rule), she has set herself in trying to fight the conquest of injustice, to bring justice everywhere once more. Inequality, injustice, and other unfair terms are poison to her, as she tries to wipe them out from existence. Famed for her Swift, she becomes one of the few to have mastered its true capabilities, using it hand in hand with her wind. Also skilled with the body, and sword, she has a variety of powers, which is where her various monikers come from. Maybe most impressive of all, she is an autodidact, teaching herself powers that rival the greatest of men. Formerly from Kusagakure, as the village fell to the Third Amekage, her family defected, hoping to save her and themselves. This escape has shaped her for life, giving her idealism of trying to dish out justice, restore equality, and keep tabs on those who rule and govern the shinobi world. Background Life in Kusa The Arashi were a noble clan of the village. Many legends proceeded them as talented shinobi who served Kusagakure as their military force. The Arashi were a clan of assassins and speedsters, and another child was about to be added to their ranks. Born to two members of this clan, Uzume was born with the Swift Release kekkei genkai. Growing up in the Arashi Clan's developments, she learned their customs and battle norms. Eventually, she began learning the Swift Release. Kusagakure was a very peaceful place, and Uzume went to the woods a lot during this time, bonding with the animals. As she grew older, they would help her train and become stronger. Kusagakure would not always remain peaceful however. Diplomacy with the Rain seemed to be failing. Amegakure was their next-door neighbor. Fearing an invasion, tensions rose throughout the village. Being young at the time, Uzume wasn't very knowledgeable on what was to come. But she was sensible enough to know that something was wrong. The carefree attitudes of the villagers had even come to a end, and the shinobi were even more cold than before. Uzume begged her father to tell her what was going on, but he hid it from her. Hoping she would shut up about it. Instead she grew more curious about what was to come and began to eavesdrop on her parents conversations in her house. She learned of the soon to come invasion and her father found out what she had been doing. Disappointed, she was to be punished until her mother stepped in. She suggested her to be trained for war with them. Her father was originally against it but he knew there was no choice. They had to train Uzume more fiercely. Uzume was to become a warrior. The Grass Drowns in the Rain Uzume took quickly to training. She became much stronger in her Swift Release prowess and was excelling faster than her father at the current age. Uzume trained in the forest, preparing herself for combat in the woods. She had tamed many animals, practicing with them and was able to communicate and understand them. Having them on call if necessary. Uzume's training would be halted soon though. Even though for months Uzume was trained, when the Rain would invade was uncertain. It was one day, on the outskirts of Kusagakure when the Arashi border control called in the Invasion. That was, before they were slaughtered. The Rain's forces were obviously superior to the Grass', even if most of the latter's forces didn't want to believe that horrible truth. The Rain sieged the Grass. Combat was done on the forest battlegrounds and bridges. It was all Kusagaure could do to keep the Rain at bay. And they couldn't even do that for long. Uzume joined her father and the other surviving Arashi on the the battlefield and assisted them in taking out many Amegakure shinobi. She became accustomed to the feel of battle and she learned much as well. Animals came to her aid and a lot of mini-battles were fought. Kusa won some and Ame won some but Ame seemed to win more. They would soon advance all the way to Kusagakure itself and upsurp the dominance of the Kusakage. As the shinobi prepared for one final stand, the Arashi Clan did the same. However they instructed some of the clan to leave Kusagakure. To preserve the bloodline best they could. Uzume's family was a part of this, much to her dismay. The night before the attack, they would escape Kusagakure. But what they would come to find on the border of the Land of Grass was another platoon of Rain shinobi. Aiming to stop people from escaping. A face off became between the escapees and the Rain shinobi. Many didn't survive, but Uzume's parents managed to sneak away with Uzume in the resulting chaos. Keeping the Arashi Elder's message in their head, they kept moving. Soon they would hear that Kusagakure had fell to the Rain and became a colony, much to their dismay. Takigakure Kunoichi Uzume's family would take up residence in Takigakure, a neighboring village in a neighboring land. There she continued her training and developed into a skilled shinobi. Takigakure was known for its elite crop and due to her special abilities, she easily became one as well. Even though she was an outsider, due to her young age, she was partly raised in the village (as well as graduated from their academy) and learned some of their hidens. Uzume had matured into a fine jōnin by her late teenage years. Working with her parents, they became known as a powerful Arashi trio of shinobi. They worked well in securing the prominence of Takigakure in the post-Fourth War shinobi world, especially in the Shinobi Union. However all this fame would not be enough to protect Uzume from the loss she was about to face. The Waterfall would be invaded for the first time by criminals of the Sky, looking to take control of the state as a base to attack the other nations. Stopping this outbreak was tasked to Takigakure's elite, including the Arashi trio. This became known as the Waterfall-Sky Shinobi Action, which lasted for a few months. In the waning days of the invasion, the Arashi Clan survivors had found out where the leaders of the invasion were staged. The Arashi trio volunteered as a part of the group that would find out these men and finish them, hopefully ending the invasion. Doing just that, Uzume and her parents would enter a battle between the Sky and the Waterfall known as the Battle of the Trunks. Her parents fought valiantly but resorting to using Hero Water to ending the outbreak, killing themselves in the process due to have drank too much than they could handle at the given time. Though Takigakure had won the action and put down the Sky attempt, Uzume was greatly saddened and her performance suffered. The head of Takigakure would relieve her of her shinobi duties and permitted her to leave (though she would be tracked through sensory). Uzume then took into the wilderness of the Waterfall near Kusagakure, trying to come to terms with being on her own. On Her Own Uzume's journey alone would be very challenging for her. Using her affinity to animals, she had a lot of tame companions along the way. However surviving in the forest by herself was no walk in the park and often found herself and her abilities tested, against man and beast, along with nature itself. Uzume found the challenges enlightening as she truly found out what it meant to be on her own. Time and time again, Uzume faced new trials and became even stronger than ever. Within a year, she had become accustomed to the forest, becoming a regular in the system so to speak. Protecting the animals for poachers and other harm, Uzume became known as a hero. Finding herself and creating a new identity, she decided it would be time to return home soon enough. That was until she found out that shinobi poachers had come for the rare cheetahs that were said to reside somewhere around the area she was. She would end up helping a cheetah from being captured, driving away his attackers. The cheetah became in her debt and as a result, showed her to his home of Kusahara. However before this event, Uzume would check in with the Takikage, and would be allowed to travel to the home of the cheetahs to continue her training. With that, the cheetah and Uzume would become close friends as Uzume would be taken to his home. Kusahara Training In the plains of Kusahara, Uzume befriended many cheetahs. She began learning their arts, and honing her skills. For many months, she spent time honing her reaction time and reflexes as well as her actual speed. Training with the cheetahs brought these skills to new heights. The separate dimension where the plains resided allowed Uzume to receive some unique training. Uzume also learned the hiden techniques taught by cheetahs. Named Cheetah Arts, Uzume was easily able to become proficient in them with enough training. It was determined she had a natural affinity for the animal, due to her Arashi Clan originality. This allowed her to be taught more and more, even their space-time techniques to increase her speed. Uzume was able to obtain profound skill by the time her training ended with the techniques of the cheetahs. Before leaving she was able to sign a summoning contract, allowing her to summon them at will. After only a few months of training, Uzume would leave Kusahara via her mastery of the Space-Time technique she learned. Returning to Takigakure, she was fully ready to resume her duties. To Present After returning and resuming her duties, Uzume became very capable and was referred to as a prodigy of her generation due to the abilities she possessed, ones that could match some older than her. Her skills became so renown that she became a Hitorigami, requested by the extremely powerful Magai. Entering her prime, Uzume truly began making a name for herself. Despite being from a "minor" village, the Five Daimyō elected her to the Generation of Miracles to successfully stop an outbreak of war during this period of time. Afterwards, she became an elite jonin of Takigakure. Sometime after this, she and Nerō helped bring Kusagakure independence through peaceful methods and stop the advances of Amegakure, helping assure a new period of peace. Personality Passionate and compassionate. Uzume stands for her values and what she believes to be important. A virtuous individual she known for her moral character. She truly believes in justice and judgement, and shows concern for what is right and wrong, even if her methods are a bit extreme. She is known to have powerful and influential confidence, sticking to her dreams. She tends to not back down easily. However, Uzume does have a sense of reason. She would not run into her death for her goals if it didn't serve a very great purpose for example. She is very understanding and tries to achieve victories for her dreams within reason. She does try to compose plans to achieve her goals for example, and does not run into anything without thinking. She understands what can happen when one does important things without thinking, having cost her the lives of her parents due to something she did in the past. Uzume is a very capable learner and loves to learn by many ways. She is very open to change and teaching, especially if it helps her with her nindō. Uzume is very good at adapting and compromising to achieve a common goal. Uzume is also very relatable and understanding of others. Having suffered on her own, she cares enough to support others in their time of need. To lend a helping hand and to never look down on them. She understands the point of needing a friend at times, and takes this view to the heart. Having been in a similar position herself, she shows great concern for those she cares for. This seems to translate to her love of animals as well. This also leads to her respect for others. While an intense warrior, Uzume does respect life and the views of others. She tends not to kill unless absolutely necessary. She does not participate in senseless killing and usually aims to disable opponents rather than kill. Though when this kindness is taken advantage of, her darker side emerges. Despite being very nice, Uzume is considered to be the most extreme of the Hitorigami. She can lose her temper quite easily and burst out in rage. While not mindless during these bursts, her rage can often get in the way of a situation that needs to be handedly with a calm mind if she does not calm down. As Takamimusuhi, she is sometimes quick to act and anger, however she does keep her wits about her even during these times. Despite her quick temper, resembling kunoichi such as Sakura or Tsunade, Uzume can also be collective at times. While her temper is quick, she is trying to build a tolerance for things that irritate her. As she pursues her dreams, she tries to reevaluate herself as she tries to save all other people. Nindō Uzume lives to bring fairness to the world, to restore it to equality. Whether through words, or through violence, she doesn't seem to care. Almost similar to Kaguya, she aspires to bring peace by stopping all fighting. If she has to do this through fighting, she has no qualms about doing so. She will never stop, till she has stopped all corruption and disagreement throughout the lands. She wants to unite the world, and have everyone treat each other equally. So devoted to this goal, she has become a Hitorigami to achieve this goal. She travels the world, trying to find allies in peace, or allies to will help her make peace. She also travels around "vanquishing evil", as part of her keeping tabs on the world, issuing justice. Appearance A woman, as she likes to be called, of young beauty and a hourglass figure. Light tan hair that reaches her upper back adorns her head, with bangs over her forehead. A red cap usually adorns the top of her light coma structure. Fair skinned, Uzume looks very youthful in the face, and has piercing blue eyes, the color of lightened sapphires. She wears a collared white shirt, open somewhat down the middle, creating a revealing appearance, showing the underside of her breasts at times. The white shirt has black stripes and brown belt strips as well, that can be attached together to connect the shirt and tie it down. The shirt is also outlined by golden stripes, and has a golden bird symbol etched on the back, and hangs over her plaid red and white skirt, with a burgundy skirt underneath that. Black leggings go over her legs (with lighter leggings underneath), which mesh into black boots. She wears the same black legging like material that forms her gloves on one hand, that reach up to the midesection of her upper arm. An alternate outfit of hers is a zipped black shirt, that only comes to her midsection, like her other shirt. With this black shirt, she normally wears boots that are more defined up around her legs. Also, Uzume is also seen with her rather large red sword, her variation of the Cleaver Sword, which she uses with her kenjutsu and kekkei genkai. It is usually strapped to her back by the belt strips. As a part of the Generation of Miracles, Uzume has an appearance specifically for the group. Still retaining her beauty, she has adopted a less revealing attire, as well as new looks overall. Her eyes have darkened quite a bit, almost losing their bright blue nature. Her hair has darken as well, no longer as light as it was, held together by black ribbon and a tan headband. A new bang style has fallen over her face, and her hair as gotten significantly longer, however it is noted to be waist length in battle (she cuts it beforehand, because it grows longer). Uzume also seems to be sporting a tan, as well as a golden brace-like necklace. She wears a tube top that covers the top of her bust, with a silver ribbon, which shows her slender body. This tube top is reinforced, much like a light bullet proof vest and plate protection (for blades), to serve as effective armor. It is light on the sides, with black cloth covering Uzume's bust and down the middle of her body to her waist. Golden ribbon arcs on either side ties it around her shoulders in a loop along with red ribbon. The Golden arcs cease underneath her bust as well. She also sports two other golden ribbons almost as belts, across her stomach between two golden buttons (however, while strong like metal, it should be noted they are not in fact made of metal). Her shoulders revealed, from the upper part of her arms down, she sports silver grayish black armor arm gauntlets. These, crafted from plate armor, are made from onyx, lightened as they intertwined with chakra that decreases their weight, as if interwoven. However, their weight isn't that heavy, but without it on Uzume's arms, she is able move most effectively, while retaining their power. These gauntlets are complete with flexible silver gloves that perfectly fit her hands. On her lower half, she sports short baggy shorts, black and red striped, that emphasize her ample hips. The shorts cease at less than mid thigh, allowing for a little bit of Uzume's fair skin of her legs to show, before the black leggings that engulf the rest of her legs, from a bit above the knees. White design is etched around the tops of these, and makeshift armor (matching/similar to the gauntlets) cover her leggings after the knees, with parts of it covering the upper parts of the leggings, though not all of it or the tops. Golden design is etched on her knees, and for footwear, the armor protecting her legs forms comfortable shoes for her. This outfit is what she refers to her outfit for war, and combat as well. However, it is still "fashionable," and shows off her nice figure as well. Uzume seems to like most of her outfits, including her newest ones. Uzume always wears her Generation of Miracles bejeweled necklace.Generation of Miracles Uzume Full2.jpg UzumeNew.jpg UzumeGalleryAgain.jpg Uzume Full.jpg ChixChar1.jpg UzumeGallery.jpg UzumeGallery3.png UzumeGallery3.jpg UzumeGallery2.jpg Abilities Ninjutsu *'Summoning Technique': Nature Transformation Swift Release Mastery Uzume is a master of swift, its chakra flowing through her. Using it allows her to create afterimages, speeding around so fast that they animate for a few seconds. Uzume, being born with swift chakra, can heal/regenerate at accelerated rates, at least non-fatal injuries. She can create shockwaves by hitting the air at quick speeds, even breaking the sound barrier, or combine swift chakra with Chakra Enhanced Strength to send shockwaves through the earth. Her most know swift power is performing blitz attacks of varying natures, showing a varied mastery with this power. Swift also affects her senses as well, allowing her to have abilities like bullet time, etc. Everything slows down for Uzume, and she, as a master of this kekkei genkai, cannot gain tunnel vision and her body remains unaffected by even her extremest of speeds. She can also apply her swift chara to various equipment, speeding up those as well. Her blitz attacks are especially known to be deadly, consisting of Swift Release: Shadowless Flight Slash (something she used to shatter a Susanoo)The Cascading Speedster and Fiery Energies Intertwine, and many others, which are hard to avoid, and devastating to get hit by. But her true talent is to use Swift's many applications, so she can still fight where confined or blinded by smoke. She can quicken the speed of things she touches or infuses her chakra with, allowing for quick hits. She has also been able to solidify/animate her swift chakra and or combine her chakra attacks with swift, for even more results, to do things such as a drill of fast spinning chakra, or even to the Rasengan, and more. Uzume is intertwined with swift chakra, being born with it. Her chakra is naturally swift in nature, flowing faster, and causes for her body's normal functions to be faster as well. Her reaction time is unparalleled, she can run almost full speed at an opponent, and then turn, without hesitation, a testament to her agility along with her speed and swift, the first two which are natural abilities of hers. This also allows her natural skills like bullet time, as her brain slows down everything for her, along with impressive durability, moving at jinchūriki like speeds, without damage to her body. Infused with swift chakra, she still retains her vision at her fastest speeds, the jinchūriki like speed, without any tunnel vision. These are some of the assets her body was born with. Uzume has varying speeds of swift release, ranging from Body Flicker like speed, to virtually instantaneous speeds, such as with Swift Release: Shadowless Flight. Her speed makes her invulnerable to most taijutsu, or regular body based moves, as swordsmanship. Except, maybe the last two gates of the Eight Gates taijutsu, or taijutsu of a Ten-Tails Jinchūriki. This makes her strength very powerful as well, capable of creating shockwaves by hitting the air, or earth. Strength that when combined with speed can shatter jems, and when combined with her Chakra Enhanced Strength can produce devastating craters and when combined with other speed techniques, can produce monstrous damage to the ground, or even air. Uzume can also apply swift chakra to different parts of her body, not just her whole body at once. This is how she can perform shockwaves, and manipulate the air through her speed alone. By applying swift to a single finger, she can produce a gust of wind, or show the illusion of massive strength with a finger flick. With a finger, she simply manipulate air around her, for devastating results. Swift can also be applied with her kenjutsu, and giant sword, that she can wield effortlessly without speed at all. But when combined with speed, things like Swift Release: Shadowless Flight Slash are possible, and are almost certain death for the opponent moves. By applying swift in combat, her taijutsu becomes augmented to a very high level. Using Swift Release: Shadowless Flight allows her to strike an opponent at close range several times, and escape before they can even react. This can also be used to weave straight through the opponent's moves, or around them completely. She can also do this with her kenjutsu, slicing at the opponent before they can react. She can also speed up her sword alone in battle, and arms, for them to weave back and forth through the opponent. She can get a upwards strike deflected, and instantly give another strike, a show her impressive reaction time. Uzume is a true master of swift release, giving it many applications, and skills glore. She has turned it from simple to complex, without the need of hand seals. Uzume's true prowess within Swift Release is how she harnessed its abilities to create and manipulate kinetic energy for various purposes. Swift Release can turn chakra into kinetic energy for her use. Using various amounts of kinetic energy easily, Uzume can transfer it through various mediums. The use of kinetic energy can turn many things into a weapon, even simple pebbles. With this mastery over swift came a mastery over the kinetic energy it can produce as well. Increasing the movement of objects became easy for her, and she can even set them ablaze or explode them with a simple thought. While being able to manipulate pure kinetic energy similarly to her chakra for mostly explosive effect, Uzume also has other uses of what causes objects to move. With a grapple of kinetic energy, Uzume can also absorb it from other things. This can be changed into chakra to replenish her or used for her own use. This allows her to use her chakra as a process for absorption. And she has calmed massive infernos this way, turning blaze into her own personal generator to draw upon. She has stopped lava from burning, turning extreme heat into kinetic energy she can absorb for her use. Her chakra somehow serving as a medium for all kinds of energy. Uzume can draw upon kinetic energy to absorb by utilizing her chakra from a distance. Allowing her to potential steal away enough energy to freeze them or stop them in absolute zero or near the condition. This renders Uzume very dangerous, as she can stop powerful attacks and strengthen herself in the process. Utilizing kinetic energy can give life to her afterimages and other clones, allowing her to create weapons from visual imprints. Kinetic energy also has profound effects when used on herself, increasing her physical ability. By employing Swift Release internally, not only does she gain speed matchable to legends such as Shisui Uchiha, her strength also becomes much more powerful, something known as a new version of Chakra Enhanced Strength.Uzume Arashi#Taijutsu and Kenjutsu Space-Time Ninjutsu Speed Techniques As a Swift Release user, Uzume utilizes "speed" often. Utilizing the concept in various situations, Uzume has become well versed in the application of speed to do various things. Along with her prowess in Swift Release, Uzume has also learned how to use speed to trick the opponent, besides using it to blitz them or something else. Speed can create secondary effects such as vibrations and excessive force. Depending on the usage of these things, Uzume can definitely make use of all speed has to offer on the battlefield. Body Flicker Mastery Without a trace. That is how a true master of the Body Flicker is described. Outpacing the techniques of foes with seemless ease, they turn speed into an artform of maneuvering. Becoming the essence of speed itself, one can move faster than even sensors and predictive methods can sense. Faster than the opponent can process, so one seems like they are teleporting. A level of speed Minato, Shisui, Tobirama and the Raikages have achieved. To attack without noticing is a truly feared ability. Those who could brought a whole squadron to their knees with fear alone, and could utilize their speed to disable many in an army. Even without Swift Release, Uzume possesses an aptitude for the Body Flicker Technique in the same way as those legends. By utilizing it, she appears like she's teleporting to those not fast enough to perceive her. Mediocre sensors and dōjutsu users have trouble perceiving her movement as well as she weaves through them. Due to her naturally "enhanced" body type, this becomes possible. While honing her speed, she also has focused on her reflexes and combat ability. Uzume has tried to do this in order to fight at high speeds. Allowing her to face off with others at quick paces. With her advanced perception and reflexes, this becomes possible, similar to Minato's style of fighting. This can allow her to swarm an opponent before they can cast hand seals for jutsu, and face off with taijutsu masters due to her speed. Her use of the Body Flicker also allows for graceful counters against seemingly fast moves, even ones such as Kamui's barrier. By combining it with Swift Release or the Velocity Art, Uzume obtains speeds not thought possible, able to match jinchūriki at the master level. However combining it the Space-Time ninjutsu of the cheetahs allows her to truly become much faster, and even surprise those known for teleportation themselves. Clone and Afterimage Techniques Uzume often uses speed to create afterimages, such as when crafted with swift release. Uzume is also skilled in employing duplicates (As well as Clone Technique and Mist Servant). They often serve two purposes, misdirection or collaboration. Clones can serve as distractions to a target before Uzume swiftly stops them. The shortest amount of time is enough for Uzume to utilize. Even if only for a few seconds, the use of the basic clone technique or the Mist Servant Technique can prove invaluable to a quickster. Uzume capitalizes on this and acts accordingly. Throwing off the opponent's source of attention so the battle can quickly be ended. Collaboration can also be useful on the battlefield. Creating shadow clones, Uzume can use them to help with maneuvers or multiple tasks on the battlefield, such as transformations or even the Combination Transformation. They can also be used for scouting or tests as well as assisting in collaboration techniques. Shadow clones can also be used as diversions as well as damaging explosions or other attacks. Uzume can also overwhelm the opponent with a few fast paced clones before delivering the final blow. Uzume can also use afterimages to the same effect, except they do not last as long. Speed-Based Genjutsu Physical Prowess and Perception *' ': *'Ten Steps of Ama-no-mihashira': Kenjutsu Ranchājutsu ]] Nunchakujutsu Chakra Prowess Hero Water Enhancement Intelligence Equipment *Eye Scope: *Sōji (Handheld Kunai Launcher & Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher): *Nunchaku: *Winged Mechanical Device: Synopsis Generation of Miracles Meeting of the Trio Uzume heads to the Uzushiogakure on Jinsoku in order to answer upon Magai's invitation. Finding his clone, they are led directly to him. Then they meet up, and discuss why the group is forming. Later on, the third and final member, Chieko appears before them.Reed-shoot between Heaven and Earth AU: Hitorigami vs. Sannin Trivia *Her appearance is based off Alisa Illinichina Amiella, from the God Eater series. *She is reputed as being one of the fastest shinobi who ever lived, as a blitz fighter. References Category:Approved Technique